


Grand Old Time

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words On Throwing a Party prompt:Hawaii 5-0, any, It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to (It’s My Party - Leslie Gore)In which Danny watches the goings-on at a birthday party and gets pretty sentimental about it.





	Grand Old Time

**Author's Note:**

> I can't over-emphasize the schmoopy fluff of this. For reals.

The yard was full of pint-sized party-goers, playing a loosely organized game of tag. Some of the parents had set up a perimeter of lawn chairs by the beach to make sure no unaccompanied children got through. A professional photographer had been hired to make sure no moment went undocumented.

Danny stood on the lanai taking it all in. Controlled chaos was a good word, and he wasn’t looking forward to post-party clean-up. But he couldn’t care about that, not when Steve was in the middle of it all, kids hanging off his arms and legs as he roared and tried to stomp around the yard.

“I think he’s having more fun than they are,” Grace said, sliding her arm through Danny’s.

“He’s mentally stuck at five. I’ve been saying this for years.”

Most of the kids were younger than five, though some older ones were sprinkled here and there because they came with their siblings. Danny knew most of them by name. And then one of the kids started wailing and he automatically jerked in that direction; only Grace’s hold on his arm stopped him.

“He’s got this,” she said.

And indeed he did. Steve gently removed his literal hangers-on and scooped up the little girl in the ridiculously frilly purple party dress who was crying her eyes out. She clung to Steve’s neck and he rubbed her back and murmured in her ear.

There was no reason that should’ve put a tear in Danny’s eye. He was getting too soft in his old age.

Steve came up to the lanai, still holding his sniffling cargo.

“Gracie, can you grab a bandaid? Lani scraped her knee.”

“Get the antiseptic, too,” Danny added. “What happened?”

Lani looked up, her cheeks red and blotchy and wet. “Danno, I runned and fell down and gots a boo-boo.”

“Did grandpa kiss it and make it better?” Danny asked, trying to hide a grin.

Lani looked scandalized. “Germs, Danno!”

“Yeah, Danno,” Steve echoed. “Don’t be silly. No kisses till after.”

When Grace got back, Steve suited action to words. He cleaned out the scrape, which was barely big enough to warrant a bandaid, bandaged it, and pressed a gentle kiss on top of the princess bandaid when he was done.

“All better!” Steve said.

Lani gave him one of her patented full-body bear hugs. “Thank you, grandpa! Fly me?”

Steve easily lifted her over his head, her arms and legs outstretched while Steve made engine noises and took her back to rejoin her friends. Sometimes Danny thought it was a crying shame that Steve never had kids of his own, though he was an amazing father to Danny’s. And a top-notch grandfather now, too.

“He’s such a good grandpa,” Grace said, echoing Danny’s thoughts. She elbowed him. “And you’re feeling a little sensitive about it, aren’t you?”

Danny rolled his eyes and quickly swiped his hand over his face to hide the evidence of his mushiness. “Don’t you have hostess things to do, you ungrateful child?”

Grace kissed his cheek. “Yes, I do. Don’t stand here crying too much longer, okay? It’s almost time for the piñata.”

“It’s my party. I’ll cry if I want to.” Danny gave her hug. “Make sure Steve knows the kids get first shot at that thing.”

Later, after Steve eviscerated the piñata when the cardboard refused to break, he stood with his arm around Danny while they sang Happy Birthday to Grace’s daughter. Steve looked a little wet around the eyes every time Lani beamed up at him. 

Sometimes it was perfectly okay to cry at a party.


End file.
